The Light in Your Face
by ArboursGreen
Summary: Written for the reel glee challenge, based on the film "Some Kind of Wonderful". This fic goes completely AU after 1x13 "Sectionals". Artie, Tina and Mike find themselves in a movie. An 80s movie. Tina/Mike, Tina/Artie.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Many thanks to abluegirl and forsillyfools for their patience and for helping me whip this thing into shape . The title is from the lyrics to "Turn to the Sky" by the March Violets. While this story is based on John Hughes' "Some Kind of Wonderful" you don't need to watch it to understand this fic (although I hope you do, because it's a fantastic movie!)

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended; fair use only. Not created for profit.

* * *

Tina figures it out around the time Artie picks her up for school.

First of all, his usual van looks kind of strange—it is old fashioned, and yet shiny and new all at the same time. Second, there was her hair. Her awful, awful permed hair that took an extra half hour to re-straighten this morning. Third, she's pretty sure she got ready this morning to a montage. And disturbingly, she's convinced there was montage music playing during her morning routine. Like, around. Not on the radio, not in her head. Just…around.

She doesn't notice at first that the clothes in her closet are different. Here were her black tulle skirts, her boots and dark shirts. But when she went to reach for a top, she came back with a t-shirt she never remembered buying.

Who the hell are _Siouxsie and the Banshees_?

Artie figures it out the second after he puts his older model Chevy handicap van in park at the school. Tina has been silent for the entire ride, giving him time to think about how his parents and brother have taken off in the middle of the night, going on vacation without him. His usual morning routine took less time than usual, thanks to what he's pretty sure is some kind of clever editing, and a Devo soundtrack. In his house.

_Devo_, he says to himself in disbelief.

* * *

Bringing it up in conversation is awkward.

Like, "I think I may be hearing voices"-awkward. Like, "Please don't institutionalize me after this"-awkward.

"I still have the use of my penis"-awkward.

* * *

He brings it up first after a group of guys who look like they got rejected from the set of _Miami Vice_ walk past the car.

"Tina? You're gonna think I'm crazy but you're not going to believe this."

* * *

It turns out that they both have the same idea about what might be going on. Still, that's not very comforting. In the best scenario, they're both right. In the worst scenario it's folie à deux. Neither choice is really appealing.

They sit in silence in his car before class starts, staring out windows in disbelief and sort of avoiding the subject.

Neither of them are really freaking out to their surprise. It's quite like being in a dream. In a dream no one really asks why they're accepting their diplomas naked, or why they're at the helm of a spacecraft. They just are.

"So, what kind of movie are we in, do you think?" Tina asks, her voice eerily calm.

"What kind of 80s movies are there?" Artie asks hesitantly, thrumming his fingers nervously against the steering wheel.

"Well…slasher movies, for one," Tina answers, raising an eyebrow.

"Tina, remind me never to let you pick movies for movie night again," Artie sighs.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Tina asks, concern creeping into her voice.

"…yeah. Why?"

"You didn't dream about weird stuff, like people coming after you with claws?" she asks, worriedly.

"…no. Are you trying to say we might be in a _Nightmare on Elm Street_?" Artie exclaims, immediately thinking of drinking coffee, taking caffeine pills - anything to keep from falling asleep.

"Not if you're not having bad dreams."

Artie lets out a breath of relief.

"I have an idea," he ventures after a pause.

"What?"

"Well, our parents are conspicuously absent, and we still go to high school. I think we're in a teen movie. You know, like _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_. Or—or the one where the kids from differing social groups come together at the end and learn A Very Special Lesson."

"I think I'd rather be in _Teen Witch_."

"Have you noticed any magical powers lately?" Artie laughs. Shaking his head he then adds, "I can't believe I'm asking these questions."

"No," Tina answers, disappointed. She really wanted those magical powers, too. And Artie getting into rap battles, like the awkward kid from the movie? _Cute_. "And I think I'm a baker or something."

"A baker," he repeats, watching as a group of girls with big hair greets the group of Miami Vice boys.

"Yeah, my backpack had some flour on it and then I found this," Tina explains pulling an apron emblazoned with "C.C. Bakery" out of her bag. "Maybe it's an after school job?"

"Huh," Artie says thoughtfully as the warning bell rings. He pulls out a copy of his class schedule and says, "I guess we have to go to class now."

"I don't think we should be required to go considering we're not even born yet," Tina mumbles grumpily.

* * *

They settle in as best they can. They go to class, go home to empty houses, and pretend to get the pop culture references their classmates make. They try not to mention mp3s, iPods, cell phones or the internet. They sometimes hear music playing and it usually matches whatever they're feeling at the time-sad, angry, happy. They try to figure out a way to get "home" but don't come up with anything good.

They go to the library where Artie exasperatedly asks the librarian to "just google it, already!" to which the librarian looked at him strangely and asked, "You want me to do what, young man?"

Tina is partnered up with a jock in science lab and she blurts out something about downloading information. He looks at her strangely before branding her a "space cadet" and going back to drawing boobs on desks with his friends.

Tina was into the research at first, asking around if there are any occult type stores in the area but all that got her were some weird looks and a reputation for being odd.

* * *

Surprisingly, Tina does know how to bake. She churns out cakes, cupcakes, bread, and other pastries with ease and somehow manages to keep her bakery afloat despite working in it only after school and on weekends.

Artie finds a guitar in his room and begins playing again. At school he joins jazz band and chess club and AV club, and it's not all too different from his life at McKinley.

* * *

The first time she sees him her hands are covered in flour and she's pretty sure she has ganache smeared all over her apron. After the initial shock, she thinks it's a little weird, actually. Kind of like seeing a teacher outside of class, away from the chalkboard and the desk they sit at every day. She's not used to seeing him not surrounded by his posse of insufferable Cheerios and jocks at McKinley. It takes her brain a second to catch up with reality.

Mike Chang is wearing his red and white letterman's jacket, his hands shoved awkwardly into his jeans and is examining the display of gourmet cupcakes.

"M-Mike?" she stammers, her voice timid. She smoothes out the wrinkles in her skirt awkwardly, not quite believing it's really him.

He looks up, his eyes wide in surprise. "Tina?"

She nods, shocked. She thought only she and Artie were drawn into this weird neon-colored universe. They run towards one another only to stop awkwardly a few feet apart. She doesn't know if a hug would be appropriate considering they barely speak to each other.

"I—I didn't know other people were here," Mikes says, then blushes. "Um, I didn't know you worked here."

Tina smiles, and watches as Mike face crinkles up in confusion. "Don't worry," she says. "I don't think you're crazy. Artie and I figured it out. We're in a movie, or something."

To her surprise, Mike laughs. "Artie's here too? I mean the other day Matt told me he was in _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or something and I was like, 'dude, I think the spider got to your brain too.'"

"But here you are," Tina says hopefully. "You're not...weirded out or anything?"

"Not really. I got here yesterday afternoon and went to football practice like usual. Only I didn't know anyone and during warm ups I started hearing that music from _Rocky_-"

"_Eye of the Tiger_?"

"Yeah! And that's when I knew. Anyway, Matt came back eventually, so I wouldn't be too worried."

Tina nods, but remains unconvinced.

"I really wanted an action movie though," Mike says with a wistful tone.

Tina looks away awkwardly. "So you bake, huh?"Mike continues, changing the subject.

She shrugs casually. "It's my parents' place, I think. Anyways, I'm glad you're here, Mike."

Mike grins.

"And the chocolate lavender cupcakes are really good," Tina says.

He nods and studies her face for a second. The attention makes her uncomfortable, and she looks away nervously. In a sudden move, he reaches forward and gently swipes her nose with his index finger. The contact makes her flush bright pink. She blinks in confusion.

"You, uh—had some chocolate—"

"Oh! Um—here—"she stammers handing him a stack of napkins, and looking anywhere but at him.

"Thanks," he answers.

Just before she can process what's happened, the shop door chimes and in walks a red haired chick Tina recognizes from school.

"God, parking is such a bitch in this part of town!" she exclaims, whipping off her designer sunglasses and dangling her keys. She is dressed in a yellow sundress that clings to her curves and shows off her long, tan legs. It probably costs more than anything Tina owns.

Covered in food and kind of sweaty, Tina's never felt more like a dumpy, squat Keebler elf.

"Mike, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she says sweetly even as she eyes Tina with barely concealed disdain.

"Anne, this is Tina. From school?" Mike answers with apprehension.

"Oh, right," Anne answers, already bored. She slips her hand possessively into Mike's and surveys her surroundings. Not seeing anything of interest to her, she turns to Tina again, regarding her with fierce hazel eyes. "Sorry. I didn't recognize you under all of that..."

"It's ganache," Tina answers.

"Right. Anyways, I should've because of your, um, unique hair. No offense," she says cheerfully even as Mike not so subtly elbows her in the side.

Tina wraps a strand of blue hair around her finger and self-consciously shifts on her feet. "It's okay," she murmurs. "So uh, can I get you anything?"

"My order should be under Jenns. My mom ordered her birthday cake from here since it's cheaper than our usual place on 6th," Anne says smiling like a snake. "Oh and can you make it quick? We have reservations at L'Etoile for 6." As she pulls up the "Jenns" file in the paperwork, Tina briefly wonders what Anne would look like with a face smeared with buttercream.

"I remember now. The one with white-chocolate filling. It's all ready to go, just give me minute," Tina says before she heads to the back. When she returns with the box of cake (wrapped up in a fancy purple bow just to show that skank her place isn't lowbrow) she finds Mike and Anne caught up in an embrace. His hand is tangled in her hair and Anne giggles as she leans into the kiss.

Tina coughs delicately.

The couple breaks apart, Mike looking away sheepishly and Anne smirking. After she pays for her cake, Tina watches as they both walk out the door (he holds it for her of course) and allows herself the indulgence of feeling confused and a little jealous. Then she shakes herself out of it and reminds herself that there is inventory to be done.

"Almost as exciting as reservations at L'Etoile," she murmurs to herself.

Just as she's about to break out the forms and paperwork, the door chimes again. Mike hurries in smiling and looking a little breathless.

"Changed my mind about the cupcake," he explains simply.

Tina beams at him. "It's pretty amazing, if I do say so myself," she says proudly while taking the chocolate confection out of the case. "I just tweaked an old recipe of my mom's." She carefully places the cupcake in a little box.

"How much?" Mike asks, reaching for his wallet.

"It's on the house," she says before she can stop herself.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You just have to promise that if you like it you'll tell people to stop by."

"It's a deal, Tina," he says.

She finds herself staring at him, and not for the first time she muses to herself that he's really cute.

She ducks her head out of habit when she catches herself and scrapes a black glittery nail against the plastic countertop.

"Did you want another one? I mean, for your girlfr—um, Anne? I see you made friends here, already," Tina jokes.

"It's weird," he agrees. "But she's pretty nice. And no thanks on the cupcake for her. She doesn't eat sugar or anything white, some sort of crazy diet thing," Mike explains fiddling with the small box.

Tina scoffs. "Well, then I hope she enjoys the escargot tonight."

Mike laughs and Tina looks up in surprise. She'd thought taking a cheap shot at the popular guy's girlfriend would earn her a rebuke but apparently she'd said something to make him laugh.

Tina looks up into his friendly face, at the crinkles around his eyes when he smiles and finds herself smiling back.

A honking car horn and the sight of Anne glowering at them through the car window break them out of their reverie.

* * *

That night when she closes the store, she reflects on her day. It is definitely strange that Mike is here, too. It looks like it's just the three of them so far, and Mike said Matt came home eventually. The problem is Tina doesn't know just how long 'eventually' is going to take. She takes the skin on her arm between her thumb and forefinger and pinches hard like she's done dozens of times since she got here.

Nothing.

She sighs, and turns on the neon "CLOSED" sign.

The night air is warm and it must have rained while she was doing inventory because the pavement is wet, gleaming in the light from the street lamps as she walks to the bus stop. Tina hates to admit it, but Anne was kind of right about one thing. Her bakery is located in a strip mall in a run-down section of town. It's virtually empty at this time of night but Tina still clutches her messenger bag and pepper spray close as she walks briskly to her bus stop.

Her bus ride is uneventful and when she disembarks she takes off in a different direction from her house. She walks the three blocks down Franklin Avenue and crosses the train tracks to find herself in a backyard. She approaches one window in particular and when she sees that the lights are on and hears the awkward strumming of the opening chords to a Pixies song, she smiles to herself.

Biting her lip in an effort not to giggle, she gently taps the window.

A voice comes from inside. "It's open!"

In a practiced movement, Tina hits the bottom of the window once with the palm of her hand and while lifting the window up.

She climbs inside and looks at her friend affectionately. Artie is sitting in his chair in the middle of the room, playing the guitar while the TV blares behind him.

"Hey," Artie says, carefully putting his guitar away. "I thought you were coming by earlier."

"I got um—sidetracked. So inventory kept me later than I thought," she answers taking off her bag and making herself comfortable on the bed. She stretches and happily sighs, smiling up at the ceiling.

She feels the bed dip beside her, and she watches as Artie lifts himself out of his chair and onto the bed. He laces his hand together behind his head and as she curls up along his side, she presses her cheek against his suspenders and dress shirt.

"I've got some good news and some bad news," Tina starts. "The good news is that Mike Chang is here-"

"Mike Chang? How did he get here? Does he know how to get home—"

"The same way we did, I'm guessing and no, looks like he doesn't," answers Tina. "It's nice though, having someone else here, isn't it?" she turns to ask him. "I mean, so we know we're not crazy. The good news is that he said Matt was in some sort of _Pirates of the Caribbean_ thing and he came home eventually."

"I guess," Artie says. "Although I'd much prefer it if it was someone who knew how to get us back. And the word 'eventually' is disturbingly vague."

"I know," Tina sighs. "That's what I thought too. That's the bad news. Mike is really nice though, surprisingly," Tina says, unable to disguise the wistfulness in her tone.

A little startled, Artie pulls himself up to a sitting position next to her, his eyes incredulous as they stare into hers.

"Mike? Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's pretty nice for a jock," Tina says, looking down at her hands.

"None of those jocks are nice, Tina," Artie shakes his head. "They might be in glee, but they wouldn't give us the time of day outside of it."

Tina shrugs. "Mike is. Outside of school, anyway. He's a really cool guy, Artie," Tina says, the tiniest of smiles on her face. Artie frowns.

"Tell me again why you're in formal wear on a weekend?" she teases, wanting to change the subject.

"You know you love my GQ wear, woman," he states. She laughs and pokes his side.

They lie together for a minute and watch the movie on Artie's small TV silently.

"_Alien_, really?" Tina asks as some poor soul sticks his entire face into an alien egg.

"It was already on! You have no idea how hard it is to find a movie I liked that's been released before the 80s," Artie protests. "Did you know Burt Reynolds used to be even hairier?"

"Hmm," she responds, going back to watching the movie.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

Tina turns to him, her mouth quirked up in a grin. "What makes you say that?"

Artie turns to Tina, one eyebrow arched. "Well, first of all you usually complain much more about my movie selection and second of all, you practically floated in here and started flitting about like a Disney cartoon bird."

"I did not!" Tina protests, blushing.

Artie laughs uncomfortably but lets it go. They settle in to watch the movie again, but Tina cannot focus on it. She is deep in thought about something else entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **So it occurred to me that perhaps making the first chapter more than 5,000 words was a bit much. So I've split up the first chapter. Therefore, if you've already read what was previously Chapter 1, you might want to skip ahead to Chapter 3 =) Apologies for any confusion this may have caused.

Thank you so much for the reviews, author alerts and favorites! I really appreciate it!

* * *

On Monday, Artie is in the process of completing his morning routine. As usual, he has to pick up Tina at her place in his handicapable van.

He's already had a huge mug of coffee at home before he headed out. He didn't sleep very well, despite it being dark and quiet and Tina lying peacefully next to him. Her words, "Mike is a really cool guy" had rung in his head over and over, all night. He had been too wired to sleep and instead tried to put the weird feeling he was experiencing into words. Around 3 in the morning, he finally came up with it: Loss. Which was ridiculous because Tina was with him as always, and he was spending the weekend with her, as always. Still, he didn't even fall asleep until dawn only to wake up with a start to find her grappling with the window to climb back out and go home.

* * *

Instead of gym, Artie takes a study period. He doesn't mind, though. The library's windows overlook the tennis courts and Tina has gym this period.

Initially, she was pretty easy to spot, all shiny black hair and combat boots with gym shorts. She later tells him that she managed to convince her gym teacher that they were orthopedic shoes.

The first day they waved and mimed being bored or made silly faces at each other. All that stops when Tina gets a tennis ball to the arm when she's not paying attention. She ended up with a purple-blue bruise that took forever to fade and now when she's in gym, she focuses all her attention on the class.

Unfortunately, Mike transfers into her gym class. Artie finds himself feeling relieved when they're not assigned to be partners, but still feels some unidentifiable emotion when he catches Mike giving Tina a smile and a mock salute when she accidentally hits the ball into his court one day.

On this warm spring day, Mike doesn't show up until the last 5 minutes of class. Artie thought he might have been out sick but he ambles back onto the courts from the corner entrance and Anne Jenns blows him a kiss before sashaying away, face flushed. Artie watches as Tina laughs, throwing her head back, streaks of blue bright in the sunlight as Mike sneaks back. He stealthily ducks behind Dan Syms the tallest boy in school, and casually swings his tennis racket when he's in the line of sight. He grins and presses his index finger to his lips when Tina spies him. She giggles and continues to do so until Mr. Thomas catches him and begins to gesticulate wildly, face red as he yells at Mike.

Through the open window Artie hears Mr. Thomas scream, "Detention!" Artie smirks.

In the library, there's a brief silence like all the sound has been sucked out of the room, and Artie knows that some background music will be making its appearance.

_"Every breath you take and every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you…"_

Artie's face scrunches up and his mouth opens in indignation. "You know, that's mildly offensive. I'm not a stalker," he snaps to no one in particular.

The music stops.

_I wonder if whatever that is takes requests_, Artie thinks.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Artie asks, craning his neck to peek over at Tina's sketchbook.

They're sitting in the bakery kitchen and Tina has put Artie to work sifting flour and sugar. He doesn't mind helping, and to his credit he only complains a little when the mixture gets all over his dark khakis. The radio is blasting, filling the room with the sounds of the Police singing something about rainy days and umbrellas and magic. There is the constant whir of the stand mixer and the clanking of pots and pans as Tina bustles about making brownies.

"How do you get detention?" Tina asks, then adds, "I think that flour's done. Can you put on the counter please?"

"Why are you coming up with ways to get detention?" Artie asks while wheeling himself to the counter. Tina is deep in thought, tapping the pen against her cheek lightly.

"I, uh-have this story for English that I wanted to write, so-" Tina trails off, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh my god, this is about Mike, isn't it?" Artie laughs after realization dawns on him. "You want to get detention to spend more time with Mike?"

Tina shrugs, trying to look casual.

"You know, normal people talk," Artie provides helpfully. Tina reaches into the bowl of flour next to her and brings up a small handful. She unceremoniously flicks some into Artie's face, cackling with laughter.

"I'll remember this moment the next time you ask for a favor," Artie says dryly behind glasses opaque with flour.

* * *

The flour throwing quickly devolved into a flour fight, which Tina won but not without ending up looking like she was wearing a powdered wig. Later after they clean up, Tina finds her list balled up under a kitchen stool. She flattens it out and reads it before placing it back into her messenger bag.

1. Making a ruckus in the library.  
2. Insulting a teacher No detention, possibly straight to suspension.  
3. Pick fight with Anne Jenns. Bonus: will find out if she wears extensions. Fighting over a boy = cliché. Also, will probably go on my permanent record.  
4.

Tina smiles at number four. That's the one, she thinks.

* * *

It turns out getting detention isn't so hard after all. Tina stays in the girl's bathroom instead of going to History and creeps out into the empty quiet hallways after the last bell rings. The hollow sound of her footsteps echo down the hallway as she walks confidently to her destination. Through the classroom door she can hear Ms. Patrick droning on about the Treaty of Versailles, a murmur through glass and wood.

She walks up to the little red box, and wraps her fingers around the lever. She takes a deep breath-here goes nothing.

She pulls it and for a second there is silence. She fears she's failed and is already thinking up excuses for why she's so late to class when the loud alarm blares insistently. She stands casually next to the fire alarm even though her heart is beating a hundred miles a minute. She's never been in trouble for anything more than handing in her homework late before and her hands are shaking. Ms. Patrick comes out of the classroom and her face registers surprise for just an instant before settling into a glare.

"Come with me, Miss Cohen-Chang," she states icily, already making her way down the hall.

* * *

"So I suppose your plan worked judging by the fact that my chem quiz was interrupted by a fire alarm," Artie says as he drives them home from school.

"Yep," Tina replies happily. She fiddles with the radio dials. "Weekend detention," she adds.

"Ouch," Artie says sympathetically.

"I wish there was a digital display on this thing," Tina sighs. "102.5 is way too close to 101.1. I got an earful of country music yesterday, "she says disdainfully.

"Oh! Speaking of music, did you know they can hear us?" Artie says, turning briefly to look at Tina.

"Who?" she asks, giving up and settling on the soft rock station.

"'Them'. You know, whoever plays music for us," Artie explains.

Tina laughs-a soft, sweet sound that makes him grin like a dork. "Does this mean you got a song you didn't like?"

Artie shrugs noncommittally. "What did you hear?" Artie asks.

"Umm, The Cure, a bunch of other stuff I didn't recognize. They sounded British, though."

Artie nods thoughtfully.

"Well, what did you get that was so horrible?" Tina asks curiously, fixing her dark brown eyes on him.

"Um, I didn't recognize them either," Artie lies. Telling your friend a stalker theme song played for you is bad. Very bad. "They weren't my style is all."

* * *

When the time comes for weekend detention, Tina is not at all surprised to see that Mike isn't there yet. She's a little early, having overestimated the amount of time it would take her to shower, wash her hair, run some kind of styling product through it, carefully put on makeup and find a cute outfit to wear.

She takes a seat next some bald guy in a leather jacket and his friends-all of whom look like someone put a call in for skeevy Hells Angels wannabes to central casting. He looks her up and down, but goes back to minding his own business after she wills herself not to shrink under the force his scowls.

Tina is surprised when it's half past 9 and Mike still isn't there. She takes breaks in between doodling to stare at the classroom door, willing him to walk through.

"Waiting for someone?" Bald Guy croons.

"Uh, no," Tina says, going back to her notebook.

"I think you are. Maybe your little boyfriend, Wheels?" he asks, earning him a few laughs and some wolf whistles from their audience.

"He's-he's not-and no. I'm waiting for someone else," she says quietly, carefully shading in her drawing.

He leans over (seriously, personal space much?) and looks at her drawing before she has the chance to snatch it away.

"Him?" he asks, and there's the sound of desks and chairs shuffling and leather jackets creaking as his friends also take a look.

"Um," Tina stares at her sketch of Mike.

"Holy shit. Way to go, grasshopper," he says holding his palm out for a high five. She weakly high fives him back, her hand aching from the force of his own hand slapping hers. She gives him a quizzical look. "Congratulations," he continues. "Any time someone on the outside manages to score someone from that crowd? I'm proud of you."

"O-Okay," Tina answers meekly.

"Duncan," he says, holding out his hand.

"Tina," she answers with more confidence than before.

* * *

Later, Tina shows Duncan the finished product, her drawing of Mike.

Duncan shows her a drawing of what his girlfriend would look like without skin.

* * *

Before she leaves, Duncan calls out to her. "You're pretty cool, Tina. You need a favor, you call us okay?"

Tina nods shyly before waving 'goodbye'.

* * *

Later that night, Artie is in his usual spot on the bed that's his but kind of not, playing the guitar that's also his but kind of not. Tina is spinning herself idly on a desk chair she found in his dad's home office. Artie smiles at the blur of black and blue he can see from the corner of his eyes.

"So Duncan said you're cool?" Artie asks as he strums out a guitar chord.

Tina nods then walks over to the bed, settles herself down on it, her head hanging over the side.

"So, uh, how's Mike?" Artie asks quietly, not meeting Tina's eyes, as he strums one note over and over.

_F, F, F…_

He adjusts the tuning and strums some more.

He can feel more than see Tina shrug beside him, and for some reason his heart is pounding a mile a minute. He pretends to be absorbed in tuning his guitar.

She sits up and begins to run her hand over his dark blue duvet, straightening out invisible wrinkles.

"He wasn't there. The jocks get a free pass here too, I guess," she says.

"Oh," Artie answers lamely. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I-I wanna try to talk to him tomorrow, though. Do you think that's a good idea?" she asks, glancing at him hopefully. He can see that she's shy about this and although Glee seemed to have brought her out her shell, there are still times when he gets glimpses of the timid goth girl he met years ago.

"It might be," Artie says, giving her a little smile. Then he cautiously adds, "Look Tina, I don't want you to-get hurt. Those guys, they're not like us. Are you sure it's such a good idea?"

Tina bites her lip, and Artie realizes that he said something wrong. "Mike isn't like that, he's different," she counters.

Artie puts his guitar down, fixing Tina with a serious look. "You hardly know him."

"We've talked a few times, here. And in Glee," she says, as the word washes over both of them. Glee. It seems a million miles away and neither one of them really know how long they will be here. "We were paired up for the ballads assignment, remember?" Tina continues.

"Right, I forgot. You like him because he's a jock, right?" Artie asks, watching Tina's brows furrow in confusion. "And he plays football, he's handsome… and he can dance?"

Tina's stops running her hand over the duvet. She fixes him with a look that's determined and almost cold. "I like him because he's nice," she says. "He's different from the other guys. His dancing abilities and his status don't mean anything to me. Or to him."

Artie doesn't manage to hold in a scoff. "Sure," he says.

"Are you afraid that we couldn't be friends if I started hanging out with Mike?" Tina asks.

"No, I—"

"Because that's not true. And you should know better than to judge other people by their cliques, Artie," Tina interrupts. She stands up and smoothes her hands over her pants. Quickly, she grabs her bag and her keys and before Artie knows it, she's at the door with her hand hovering over the door knob. "I have to get home. I'll — I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she says resignedly, not even bothering to turn around to look at him.

"Yeah," he responds sadly. "Tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to school is a little awkward and much too quiet but as they make their way to class, Tina maneuvering his chair around the crowds of kids, he thinks that things might be returning to normal again. She's a comforting presence behind him, and the sound of her laughter after he told a cheesy joke to break the ice makes him feel better.

Suddenly, a figure appears before them in the lettermen's jacket that spells doom for any kid who occupies the low rungs on the social hierarchy.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

Artie looks up into the mischievous eyes of Anne. She's wearing Mike's jacket over an expensive sweater, and her diamond studded earrings glint in the sunlight.

"If it isn't Wheels and his Mistress of the Dark," Anne sneers, flipping her shiny hair over her shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't Anne Jenns and her merry band of bimbos," Tina retorts, a scowl on her face. Artie looks at Tina in surprise. She's normally so timid and quiet around other people that he can't believe she just insulted Anne, of all people. Anne's friends gather around her, glaring at the both of them with contempt and disgust.

Anne smiles. "So, Tina. Sacrificed any animals recently?"

Tina stays silent, not dignifying her question with an answer. Not satisfied that Tina isn't taking the bait, Anne continues. "You look like you're into some pretty kinky stuff. Anything we should know about, Artie? I mean, if you can even…" she trails off, her smile growing wider when both their faces flush bright red. Anne's girlfriends titter behind her.

"Shut up, Anne," Tina mumbles and Artie returns Anne's sneer with his own. He's about to come up with his own retort when he feels his chair jerk forward.

"And leave us alone!" Tina says, elbowing everyone out of the way as she steers Artie towards the school.

They snicker and catcall as she hurries the both of them away.

"You didn't have to do that," Artie mumbles once they're a safe distance away. They're at the side entrance of the school now, next to the school's single wheelchair entrance.

"I did," Tina says sincerely. She comes around to face him, hands on her hips and face flushed. She looks like she's ready for another fight.

"You really didn't. Just because I'm in the chair doesn't mean I can't stand up for myself—so to speak."

Tina is about to say something, he can tell, so he holds up a hand to stop her.

"Look, just because I'm not Golden Boy Mike Chang and I can't walk or play football doesn't mean I can't handle myself," he says darkly. He has no idea where all of this is coming from. He knows he shouldn't say all of this and snap at her but the words just flow out of his mouth. One second Tina is defending him, another and he's lashing out at her and that stupid Chang kid.

"Artie, I wasn't-," Tina starts. Artie watches guiltily as she struggles with her words. "I wasn't trying to say you can't stand up to them. I would've done the same thing if you were in the chair or not," she says quietly. She sighs. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Artie says, looking down at his folded hands, frowning. "I overreacted. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Tina shrugs and smiles at him apprehensively.

* * *

Tina watches Artie wheel himself to his first class without her. Something is changing between them, and there is an amorphous presence that's always in the air around them. It feels like there are things unsaid, and their friendship feels-incomplete. Emptier. They're fighting more, a lot more and she hasn't felt this unsure about where she stood with Artie since the stutter debacle.

Tina sighs in frustration and walks to first period.

After school she rides home with Artie as always, but things are stilted between them, too formal.

"See you tomorrow?" she asks him, and he nods quietly.

"See you tomorrow, Tee," he says. When she's at her front door she turns to wave to him and he does the same before driving away.

She doesn't drop by his house later that night like she usually does. Instead, she stays home, finishes up her homework and goes to bed. For the first time since she's been here, her eyes sting with tears.

She can't figure out why.

* * *

A couple streets down, Artie is wide awake in bed in his darkened room. He laces his hands behind his head and stares at the ceiling. After their fight about her stutter, he and Tina jumped right in to being friends again. Now he wonders if he shouldn't have waited before forging a deeper friendship with her. He has always been afraid that people push him away because of the chair and he's afraid she will push him away just like everybody else has. If he's honest with himself, the feelings that he's had for her before never quite went away. And now that it seems that they're done, his mind is reeling.

* * *

Tina is lost in her thoughts, taking a couple minutes before school starts to contemplate the day in the school courtyard, when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She tenses as she turns around, ready to be faced with Anne and her friends again. It turns out to be Mike, all affable eyes and lanky angles as he awkwardly shifts from foot to foot.

"Hey, Tina," he greets warmly.

"Mike! Hi," Tina answers, unable to keep the surprise from creeping into her voice.

"I, uh, heard what Anne did yesterday," he starts. "You shouldn't let her get to you and Artie. She's more bark than bite."

"I kind of wish she's just bite and get it over with," Tina says, awkwardly fiddling with the strap of her bag. She walks over to a nearby bench and sits down, a sad frown on her face. "That way she'll get tired of us and leave us alone."

"Yeah, she's …not a nice person," Mike says.

Before she can stop herself, the words are out of her mouth. "Then why are you with her?" Tina asks, immediately turning red. "Sorry, I shouldn't-"

"No, it's okay," Mike says, waving a hand casually. He joins her on the bench, leaning back on his hands and stretching his long legs out in front of him. He takes a deep breath as Tina watches him with curious eyes. "She was here when I got here. Like a ready-made girlfriend, or something you know?"

Tina nods, beginning to understand a little. Her bakery, her house, her clothes were already here when she arrived, as if someone had laid out new towels and sheets for a house guest. It was weird at first, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't thrown herself into it.

"She was beautiful," Mike continues, and Tina's heart sinks a little at his wistful tone. "She was popular, she had a lot of friends, and I was freaked out at first being here. But she seemed to know me and they all welcomed me into the group. It helped a lot. Like, how being in Glee helps you and Artie…and me too. Hanging out with those guys - it was easier than being alone, you know?"

Tina gives a curt nod, frowning. She had been a "freak and a loner" at McKinley for so long, just by being herself. And it wasn't so bad. She couldn't understand why Mike would want to be someone else just to fit in. "I'd rather stand alone," she states confidently, gathering her things. She's stands and starts to walk away when Mike gently catches her wrist.

"We broke up. She's been hooking up with that senior who has the Corvette," he says, looking up into her eyes. "Also, she's kind of a pill," he explains with an almost embarrassed chuckle.

Tina can't help but smile a little at that. "That's good, Mike. I'm glad you-"

"That's uh, not really what I meant," he interrupts. "Listen, do you wanna hang out and stuff? Outside of class? There's this club in town, on 9th. Do wanna meet met me there on Saturday?"

Tina's smile is much bigger now. "Yeah," she says, her heart racing. "That would be cool."

"Great!" Mike says, standing up. "Walk you to class?"

Tina nods, smiling happily.

* * *

From a short distance away, Artie watches his best friend and her-whatever he is -with apprehension. He's never felt the weight of his chair so much since he was first forced in it. He'll never be able to walk her to class, dance with her, or even do something as simple as holding her hand while making their way down a hallway. He can see the way Mike's hand is tensed, and he knows Mike wants to put his arm around Tina. Artie knows this because every time they walk and wheel to class, his hands do the same thing. They tense under the pile of books he holds for her and they restlessly tug at the sleeves of his sweaters, wanting to hold her instead.

After the initial sense of panic that he felt when he first got here, Artie was excited. They were in a teen movie, which was pretty cool right? Aside from it being the 80s, he thought that he could deal with it. At the end of those things everyone becomes friends and more accepting of each other. It sounded like fun. Maybe they'd get a house party or a road trip out of it.

Now Artie thinks they're not in that kind of movie. They're in the one where the beautiful but quirky girl from outside the popular clique ends up with the big man on campus. He's just the goofy best friend, the comic relief. In the future when Mike and Tina are living happily ever after, he will be doomed to co-star in a painfully unfunny sitcom with other washed up actors.

Bitterly, Artie wheels away, ignoring the sad squeaking of his wheelchair.

* * *

The club is dark and filled with the acrid scent of smoke. There are people dancing on the dance floor, a mash of bodies and hormones. A singer's smoky voice permeates the dingy room:

_"Tonight is fading fast the sun is rising, I've been down so many times now I'm realizing, Real love is hard to find take it while you can get it,_" the lead singer's smoky voice floated in the dingy club.

Tina absentmindedly swirls her drink in the glass. Mike is late, very late. She is, quite possibly, being stood up. Her chest feels heavy at the realization that Artie was right. This was a horrible idea. Why did she ever think that Mike would want to hang out with her when he told her himself that he'd rather be with his so-called friends than be alone? She looks at her watch.

When she glances up, someone is standing in front of her but it's not who she expects. It's Artie.

"Hey," he greets, looking at her drink with suspicion. "Are you drinking?"

Tina shrugs. "I got an ID from Duncan. It's a gin and tonic. It tastes kind of awful, actually, "she admits.

Artie laughs awkwardly, "Yeah, I didn't think you were a gin girl."

"I was too embarrassed to ask for a pina colada," Tina explains smiling a little. She gestures for Artie to join her. "I am - I was - waiting for Mike."

"Oh. He's uh-he's not-"

"He stood me up, okay?" Tina finishes for him, exasperated. She shoves her glass away. Artie reaches for it, and takes a long sip.

His face scrunches up comically and he tries not to cough as it burns its way down his throat. "God, that is awful."

Tina gives him a rueful smile. "Told ya."

"Is it too early in the decade to get some Cristal up in here?"

Tina humors him with a little smile. Seeing as his jokes are falling flat, Artie changes the subject. "So he's not coming, huh?" Artie asks.

"I guess not."

"Tina, I'm not mad at you, you know," Artie says looking at her. He places his hand over hers and she turns her palm up, grasping his gloved hand in hers. She stares their intertwined hands. "I just—I don't think he likes you."

Tina pulls her hand away, quickly as if she's been burned.

"Don't start with this again, Artie," Tina says tiredly. She looks away at the blissful couples on the dance floor, at the band, anywhere but at Artie and his pitying looks.

"He's not here, is he?" Artie asks voice rising angrily. "I can't stand to see you like this, Tina."

"Like what?" she retorts, eyes flashing heatedly. "Happy?"

"_Are_ you happy?" he asks. "Because you're sitting in a club, drowning your sorrows in a drink, and Mike the Fantastic is nowhere to be found. He's going to hurt you, Tina, and I won't stand by and let him. "

"This isn't - this isn't middle school anymore, Artie. I'm not the same girl I was before Glee when I had my stutter, and you're just going to have to accept that. For the longest time, I pushed people away. But I'm ready to let people in now. And I won't get hurt. I can take care of myself," Tina says resolutely. She's gripping the edge of the table so tightly her knuckles are white.

They are both silent for a moment as they stare each other down. The music is still thumping and people are still laughing and dancing. Tina watches as Artie takes a deep breath and looks away from her hesitantly.

"I get it," Artie says. "And I'm glad that you feel like you're a better person now. I'm sorry-I don't-I don't think we should hang out together as much anymore," he continues, and even over the loud music Tina can tell his voice is shaky, unsure.

Her mouth opens in shock. "What? Why?" she manages.

"Because we're driving each other crazy!" he says, looking at her again. "Look at us. All we do anymore is argue over stupid stuff. If we took some time away from each other, maybe we won't kill each other in the end. And I'd rather you don't see me as much and think good things of me than see me all the time and hate me."

"I don't hate—," Tina interrupts frantically.

Artie reaches over to squeeze her hand. "I can't afford to have you hate me, Tina," he says softly, miserably. He adjusts his glasses, an act Tina recognizes as his nervous tic. "I'm sorry. I should go. Good luck with your date." He turns from the table and makes his way away from her and through the crowd.

"Artie!" Tina calls. Her eyes brim with tears as he turns around to look at her. She wants to say something that to keep him here, but words just aren't forming in her head right now.

He turns away, and wheels through the crowd, and she watches until she can't see him anymore.


End file.
